Midnight
by lovepb13
Summary: Set after 3x02. JJ takes care of Emily. Emily/JJ ONESHOT


**Title:** Midnight  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ slash  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_. This is just for entertainment purposes.  
**Summary:** Set after 3x02. JJ takes care of Emily.  
**A/N: ****As always please, please comment, it makes my day **** This will probably be my last for a few weeks so I hope you enjoy it!**

Emily stared out her window at the soft contrast of midnight black and yellow glows that painted a picture more beautiful than any artist ever could. She had spent many an hour as a child with her head tilted up to gaze at the pinnacle of thousands of year's worth of art, she knew beauty when she saw it. A talent for appreciating beauty was Emily's curse, the thing that had led her into trouble her whole life, from the very first time she slipped past the security of the Sistine Chapel as a lanky 13 year old who wanted to lie on the cold floor and look at Michelangelo's creation in the twilight to her current predicament. She had no control over her eyes when it came to works of art, to the sculpted beauty of perfection that perfection that glided through Emily's life haloed by heavenly light. Okay so maybe she was the only one who the heavenly light but she was pretty sure that no one on the planet could deny the beauty of their blonde communications liaison.

"If only she knew." Emily murmured. "She would probably run."

The last case had been the best of her life. She had a moment of absolute bliss when she looked into JJ's eyes and saw them light up because of her, because she had come back. It was probably just relief that she wouldn't be stuck with Strauss on another case but it had made Emily's heart melt and not even a 2x4 to the head could take that feeling away from her, especially when JJ had rushed to her side in that basement.

"Forget it Emily." She said to her reflection in the window.

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. She walked through her apartment, back to the front door, avoiding her discarded bag and peeped through her peephole. JJ was on the other side of her door, struggling with a large brown paper bag and hopping from foot to foot. Emily immediately opened the door, her hands shaking as she fiddled with the lock and drew back the door to let JJ in.

"JJ, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Emily asked, her brow crinkled in worry.

"Came to look after you, need the bathroom." JJ said quickly, shoving the brown bag into Emily's grasp and running off up the stairs to the bathroom.

Emily just chuckled, placing the bag on the counter and sneaking a look inside. The bag was full of what Garcia referred to as 'sugary treats' and a good few DVD cases.

"It's a good thing Morgan got me a DVD player." Emily muttered, quickly closing the bag again so JJ didn't know she had peaked.

"Sorry about that." JJ said, blushing deeply as she descended the stairs considerably slower than she had gone up them.

"It's okay; you really didn't have to come." Emily said, knowing by indoctrination that it was the polite thing to say.

"Yes I did." JJ said, reaching Emily. "You were hit in the head by a plank of wood and the guy who looked you over at the ambulance looked about 12. There is no way I am letting you stay alone tonight." She reached out to brush Emily's arm. "I was really worried about you."

"No need, I'm fine." Emily said.

"Well just in case I've brought junk food and old black and white movies, guaranteed to make you feel better." JJ smiled. "But you probably already knew that, profilers never can resist looking in the bag."

Emily frowned briefly, wondering if it was really JJ who was the profiler and they just followed her. She did pick the cases after all. "Caught me." Emily said as JJ smirked at her knowingly. "How did you have time to all this stuff?" Emily asked, now she was allowed to look in the bag. "I barely had time to get here before you knocked on my door."

"I keep an emergency pack in my office." JJ admitted. "I haven't been home yet."

"Hence the mad dash for the bathroom?"

"Yep." JJ said nodding. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Emily said suddenly feeling awkward when she realised that JJ's hand was still on her arm. "Honestly."

"Your bleeding!" JJ exclaimed, her eyes going wide as she reached up to Emily's forehead, pulling back before she touched the bandage. "Sit down and I'll find your first aid kit."

Emily did as she was told, sitting down on the nearest stool and explaining to JJ where the first aid box was kept. "You know, I really don't think it's necessary. There isn't that much blood."

"You can't even see it." JJ's muffled reply came from the closet as she searched for what must have been that least conveniently placed first aid kit in the history of the world. "It's on your head."

"I think I could tell if it was really bleeding." Emily said as JJ reappeared with a little the green box.

"Okay, if you say so." JJ said, suppressing a smirk. "Tilt your head up so I can get a better look."

JJ moved closer, her hands tentatively peeling back the tape of Emily's bandage.

"How's it looking?" Emily asked, taking a deep breath and trying not to get lost in the feeling of JJ being so close.

"It's opened up again. Do you want me to put some cream on it before I put a new bandage on?" JJ asked, pulling back to rummage through the first aid box.

"I don't really think it's necessary." Emily protested but JJ already had the cream out and was squinting at her wound again.

"The question was me being polite, you're getting the cream." JJ said, squeezing a little onto her finger. "This might sting a little."

"I think I can take a little... Ouch!" Emily yelped grabbing onto the arm JJ war using to tilt her head up to meet the cream.

JJ suppressed a wince as Emily clung on to her arm. "I'm sorry Em."

"It's... okay." Emily gasped as JJ dabbed another bit of cream on her cut.

"Sorry I got a bit in your hair." JJ said sheepishly, brushing back Emily's hair and fixing it with a slide from her pocket.

"Don't worry about it." Emily said, wishing the situation would be less awkward. She really liked JJ, _really_ liked her, which was probably why this was so awkward. It was her fault, she knew it.

JJ fixed a new bandage over Emily's wound, her free hand cupping Emily's jaw to keep her head steady. "There you go." She whispered, not able to stop herself from leaning closer to place a kiss on the soft skin next to the bandage. When Emily gasped again JJ jumped back, blushing furiously and quickly stuttering her explanation. "Sorry my mom always used to – used to do when I fell down and – and cut myself, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Emily said, hating that she had made JJ feel bad. "I just... It's been a long time since I had any human contact." She blushed. "It was nice."

JJ smiled, the blush slowly leaving her cheeks. "I know how you feel. This job tends to put a dampener on relationships; I haven't even gone out with my friends outside the BAU since I started there."

"Me neither." Emily admitted. "It's kind of sad."

"It's not too bad." JJ said. "We're a family at the BAU."

"That doesn't solve the problem of no love life though, does it?" Emily said, a blush creeping up her neck.

When JJ looked back up at her again from putting the tape back in the first aid kit she did do from behind here eyelashes. "I don't know about that."

Emily gulped. "JJ..."

"I came over here because I like you Emily." JJ said matter of factly. "And because I don't think you know how much the team needs you and wants you to be part of it. We like you Emily, you're one of us."

Emily concentrated on her breathing, telling herself over and over that JJ was just being nice and that she was reading too much into it.

"I mean I really _like_ you Emily." JJ said, coming closer so she was looking down on Emily, very much in her personal space. "And I think you like me to."

"I..." Emily was lost for words, she had to be sure before she ruined things. She was still new to the team and didn't want to leave, even if she had resigned just a couple of days earlier.

"Just kiss me Emily." JJ breathed.

So Emily did.

She stood up and met JJ's lips, sliding over them as her hands gripped JJ's hips. The blonde immediately took control, deepening the kiss when Emily gasped at JJ's fingers making their way under the hem of Emily's shirt and smoothing them across her toned stomach.

"Will my car get towed away if I leave it in front of the building?" JJ murmured when they broke for air. She still wasn't certain if Emily was going to run but she needed her to know that she wasn't going to.

"No but you might get ticketed." Emily breathed.

"It'll be worth it." JJ said, looking Emily in the eye and finding darkness there that made her knees weak.

"It'll be over $200." Emily said, her breathing ragged.

"It'll be worth it." JJ repeated, leaning into Emily again.

"But..." Emily began.

"It'll be worth it Emily." JJ said, cutting her off before she could make up another excuse. "So just relax and let me take care of you because from what I can tell we both really need it."

Emily nodded, silently agreeing.

"And I'll still be here in the morning." JJ said, her hands still resting on Emily's stomach.

"I don't want a one night stand." Emily murmured, breaking eye contact with JJ. "I don't want to have to leave the BAU."

"Neither do I." JJ said, slipping one of her hands from under Emily's shirt and using it to force Emily to look at her. And then they were kissing again, kissing with everything they had as JJ pulled them, stumbling, to the stairs.

Emily woke the next morning to the feel of cool sheets on her bare skin. She opened her eyes slowly, hoping that the night before hadn't been a dream and that JJ would still be beside her.

"Good morning." JJ greeted when she saw Emily's eyelids flicker and open. She was propped up on her elbow, smiling down at the brunette. "You look like an angel whilst you sleep."

"How long have you been awake?" Emily asked, her voice croaky from the night before.

JJ looked over Emily at the clock on the bedside table. "About an hour."

"You should have woken me." Emily said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

JJ leaned down to kiss her. "You looked so peaceful."

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." Emily admitted. She hadn't woken up this rested in years.

"Me neither." JJ smiled.

"What about that New Orleans detective, we all thought you were dating him?" Emily asked, hoping that they had been wrong.

JJ shook her head no, pulling Emily closer under the sheets. "He wasn't really my type." She whispered, kissing softly before spending the rest of their day off making Emily feel better.

$200, definitely worth it.


End file.
